lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto Shippuden OP`s
Opening 1 Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi kurikaesu dake no fudan doori itsu ga iku juubi ii ARE YOU READY? karadajuu fuu no wa shinzo ni hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING taeru tsuki wo ukasu CALL ME kawarisugiru ga nuki ka STORY COME ON EVERYBODY STAND UP ageru kyon ichiban no jikan da me ni ma tomoran no SPEED wo handa wo handa dare mo nobinatori no kanba YEAH COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP mata ashito no HEROES wa COMEBACK tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN IKUZE, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE SOME NOISE SOME NOISE SOME NOISE SOME NOSE SOME NOISE SOME NOISE SOME NOISE SOME NOISE SOME NOISE HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho nankai korondatte tatsu keredo nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau sore demo saikou wa kitto aru subete sarau to shouri no kansei EVERYBODY STAND UP agero kyou ichiban no jikan da me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa wo handa dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN IKUZE, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE SOME NOISE Opening 2 YOU ARE MY FRIEND aa, ano hi yo yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou? YOU ARE MY DREAM aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LOST FRIEND whoa, ima tabidatsu yo! EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de (SHINE de) I WANNA SEE YOU hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE kore de miosame no FUN DAYS TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON! I'LL GO THE DISTANCE mihatteru sora SO FULL nonikoda STARTING ore ga saikou no POWER,FULL TILT! YOU ARE MY FRIEND aa, ano hi yo yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou? YOU ARE MY DREAM aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LOST FRIEND whoa, ima tabidatsu yo! THANK YOU MY FRIEND aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara YOU ARE MY DREAM aa, mo kondo koso momoru MY WAY whoa, THE DISTANCE Opening 3 Habataitara modorenai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu Setzunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo ima kotoba ni kawatteku Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu Habataitara modorenai to itte Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora Opening 4 mijika ni aru mono tsumeni ki wo tsukete inaito amari ni chika sugite miushinatte shimai sou anata ga saikin taiken shita shiawase ittai nan desu ka? megumare sugite ite omoi dasenai kamo ima koko ni iru koto iki wo shite iru koto tada sore dake no koto ga kise kida to kizuku mijika ni aru mono tsumeni ki wo tsukete inaito amari ni chika sugite miushinatte shimai sou you know the closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it and ill never take it for granted omoi tsutsukete kita yume akirame zuni susume yo nante kirei koto wo ieru hodo nanimo teki chaii nai kedo hito ni kiri no yuuki wo mune ni ashita wo ikimekuta meni and ill never take it for granted lets go... Opening 5 SHA LA LA itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surunda hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete yuke aitaku naru no SHOUTOU naki taku naru no JUNJOU natsu no hi ni tobi konda hotaru wa kae ra nai anata wa nani mo iwazu kuchizuke o nokoshite kizutsu ku mama una zui nare kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita SHA LA LA itsuka kitto boku wa te ni surunda hakanaki mune ni sotto hikari moete yuke SHA LA LA itoshiki hito anata mo miete iru no mamayui tsuki ga sotto ashita o tera shite tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite Opening 6 I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo thumb|right Mirushinatta jibun jishin na Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka Tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni Oboeteru kara namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda Opening 7 Ano hi hontou ni ushinatta mo notte nandatake? Toiu wasurete shimatta yo... Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienaku natte itte Sore na noni bokura kaerezu ni ita Dokoka ni Kowaresou na moroi kokoro Tsuyogaru Kotoba de oottekakushiteru Oottekakushiteru... Sayonara aenaku nattatte bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara Kimi no inai sekai datte Hashiruyo itsuka no itami mo Koete Koete Ano hi hontou ni ushinatta mo notte nandatake? Toiu wasurete shimatta... Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienaku natte itte Sore na noni bokura kaerezu ni ita Dokoka ni Kowaresou na moroi kokoro Tsuyokaru Kotoba de oottekakushiteru Oottekakushiteru... Sayonara aenaku nattatte bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara Kimi no inai sekai datte Hashiruyo itsuka no itami mo Koete Koete Opening 8 toki no nai sonzai o koko ni iru to arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru kawariyuku kisetsu no naka o ikiru futatabi ni bokuma kieta tsuyasa o te ni ireta kedo mawatteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi o wasureta koto sura wasureteita kuzurekaketa toki kodoku hoshi de deaeta boku ga hitori janai sora kazasu kanjou kono omoi o namida de mune ni kaeteiku yami ni uchiawasu kero o kitto eru yo onaji itami no hate no moto de Opening 9 kimi wa ima nami danagashita nakijakuru kodomo no you ni tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo natsu no sora miagete niranda tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai hontou wa kowai kuse ni taisetsu namo no wo ushinawanu you ni hisshi de hashirinukete kita itsudatte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta kono mama issho ni irukara tsuyogattenai de iinda yo kimi wa ima nami danagashita nakijakuro kodomo no you ni tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo susumu yo natsu no sora miagete sakenda natsu no sora miagete niranda Opening 10 ah, hiruku dare no iite dekita aisareru da kiriki monoga seikawa ageraregua kutemo kokoroga utate irukara ah, sore dake tsuoi yame koete aisareru da kiriki monoga Yakusoku ga mamorega kutemo kokoro ga utate iru kedo futomo no aro fukeetawari aketara kotoe ukatanai hitori sakaere nai kara dareta orate ita dake! kimi ga ima ichiban aitai kitto amade kokoro ro rakate nake hanaseru hitono sazu akuvete aku dakara tsuyoku namida dadda kara bokura mada yo mi tarinai monogatari muri ai o arenai kotoba tasteke daremo mira jibbun no mama tsuyoku namida dadda kara!! Opening 11 Eiendesu eiendesu eiendesu totsugeki rokku Zutto nemu teta zutto dama teta Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Tōku ni nani kaga mieru Benkyō yori mo ima taisetsu na mono Oi yonde iru oi itte miyou Mitsukari sōna nda Eiendesu eiendesu eiendesu totsugeki rokku Mirai ha hora oi nuite Honto ha sora toberu fune Kategorie:Anime Songs Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Opening Kategorie:Naruto